My mate
by Darksnow4
Summary: When Rosalie saw the new girl, her world stopped, but what if the new girl isn't just a human as she appears. Rose x Bella Femslash. (Image google.)
1. Growls and snarls

I was already sick of this town and we had been here for only two weeks, humans were so annoying to be around, they knew nothing of the world as we did….

I sat with my 'ice bitch' glare on as my siblings called it, daring any human to come and ask me out again… Edward and I were used to this attention with any school we were in, well more him than me, I seemed to intimidate all the humans away, luckily.

As we sat in the lunch hall, pushing our food around, making it look like we were eating, I felt someone's gaze on me, I turned in the direction and gasped as I saw the person in question, a young girl with deep mahogany hair and deep chocolate eyes, staring in my direction, only one thing was going through my head as I saw her, my mate, the one I was waiting for.

I heard her ask one of the girls she was seated with who we were and laughed softly at the other girls' response, this hmmm what was her name… Jessica? Well whoever she was seemed to have a vendetta against us, Edward had let her down gently.

The girl, my mate, looked at me again and I looked into her eyes and frowned as I noticed them shift, so suddenly that I nearly missed it, me a vampire!

I looked over to Edward who had a perplexing look on his face.

I nudged him quickly and raised my eyebrow.

"I can't read her thoughts! And did you see her eyes shift! She must be my mate!" He exclaimed only for me to growl at him, HIS MATE! My mate more like.

"Outside now Edward!" I yelled not caring if the precious humans heard.

I heard several grasps as I grabbed Edward by his ear and dragged him outside, ignoring his growls and annoying yells.

As soon as we were far enough away so that none of the humans could find us, I threw him to the ground.

"MY MATE NOT YOURS YOU PRICK!" I yelled loudly, kicking him harshly, only to be grabbed by Jasper who pushed calm towards me.

"FUCK OFF JASPER, HE'S TRYING TO CLAIM MY MATE!"

"Rose, I know she's your mate, believe me, the feeling is mutual but beating the living daylights out of your brother isn't going to change that, he just has to see sense." Jasper whispered softly to me, causing me to calm instantly, he let go of me and smiled.

I watched Edward from the corner of my eye and growled as he tackled me to the ground.

"You are a woman! So is she how can she be your mate, I feel the call to her!" He exclaimed.

"What you feel is a fucking thirst for her blood, I saw the way you looked at her! But you lay a finger on her and I swear it will be the last time you do anything!" I said, pushing him over and keeping him on the ground, pinned beneath me, growling in his face.

"Rosalie is right Edward, she isn't your mate, she is your singer, and her blood is the thing that is calling." Jasper said calmly as he pulled me gently away, I let myself go, knowing this was going no-where, all I wanted to do was see Bella, to be round her and hold her, I knew this wasn't possible yet, but I could still dream.

"Home now." Jasper said with a soft smile directed at me, I nodded and we made the short run to the house, only to see Esme and Carlisle waiting for us, by the looks of it, Eddie boy was going to get a good thrashing.

"Edward Cullen, you do not claim another's mate!" Esme yelled and I smiled, before her glare set on me and I gulped.

"And you young lady, you do not lose your cool at school and do not attack your brother!" She yelled, glaring still before turning to Carlisle who nodded.

"As I understand it, This Bella, is not human, and is Rosalie's mate, so we must discover what she is and if she is a threat to us, and see if she returns Rosalie's feelings." Carlisle said, his hands linked together, I smiled triumphantly only to laugh as Edward stormed up to his bedroom, to sulk.

"Rose Honey I'm so happy for you." Esme said running at me and hugging me tightly, her scary angry persona long forgotten, I hugged my mother figure and nodded.

"I have finally found my mate after so long alone." I whispered, not being able to hold back the grin building.

"Now go get your girl." Alice yelled, from beside Jasper, she had ran and told Carlisle and Esme and informed them of the situation.

"Of course pixie on my way." I said, sprinting to Bella's home, not bothering with my car.

As I arrived I saw her standing outside, beneath a tree, a smile on her lips as she saw me arrive, any human wouldn't have seen me until I stopped, I approached cautiously.

"Rosalie I assure you I won't hurt you or your coven." She said with a smile, a small blush spreading across her cheeks.

"What are you?" I asked astonished, stopping in front of her.

"What you would call a werecat, I transform into a cross between a lion and a normal cat, huge house cat basically, was born like it." Bella explained with a smile.

"Why are you so open with me?"

"You are my imprint, my mate, I share my world with you."

"You know we are mates as well?"

Bella nodded and smiled.

"Not bad for a 42 year old eh?"

I gawped at her for a few moments before regaining my composure.

"You are 42." I said quietly, my eyebrow raising itself.

"Yeah, frozen as an 18 year old, yourself?"

"Frozen at the same age, been this way for 80 years…" I murmured, not able to hide the sadness in my voice.

"Not your choice I see." Bella whispered with a small smile before walking to me and enveloping me in a hug, it felt so right, like she was made for me, as I for her.

"My family will be dying to meet you." I whispered as she pulled away and she nodded.

"Let's take a slow walk to them, get to know each other." She said and kissed my lips softly causing me to go into semi-shock again, my mate had kissed me, and I grinned and kissed her properly before pulling away and striding away.

We talked about everything as we walked, our fears, our hates, our loves, even the silly little things like what I did while I waited for morning to come, as we approached the house, I thought I knew all I could about her and the same the other way round, I knew she was a werecat from her father's side and had grown up with a few cousins in England but had moved to America when she was ten, her family being an ancient tribe who were once the protectors of the mythical creatures but were betrayed by one set, which she wouldn't tell me, I didn't want our alone time to end but I knew we would have an excited family, I sighed and opened the door.

"Welcome to the hell house." I muttered with a grin as I opened it wide enough for her to see my family waiting for her, grins on each of their faces.

"Bella!" I heard Alice yell before launching herself at Bella, I laughed as Bella caught her and set her down.

"Hi everyone." She said quietly.

"Hello Bella dear, it's nice to meet you." Esme said with a smile and Carlisle nodded, agreeing with her.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Cullen." She said with a bow of the head only to be stopped by Esme.

"Call us Esme and Carlisle." Esme said with a smile.

I quickly introduced her to the family, Edward being his sulky self muttered hello before disappearing out, after the introductions were made I walked to my room, Bella in tow.

"Your family is a nice bunch." She whispered as I closed the door.

"Yeah, they are, I'm lucky to have them… well except Edward at the moment…" I murmured, still angry.

"What did Edward do?" She asked, innocently.

"He claimed you as his mate… although I think me shouting at him got it through his thick head!" I growled.

"Bloody hell! You're lucky he didn't try to claim me, I would have ripped him to shreds." She said her eyes flashing again, her English accent pushing through with her anger.

"Bella sweetie, calm down, it's alright, he's been sorted out, but I have to admit, your accent is very alluring." I whispered, smirking, watching as her face turned bright red.

As I pulled her close into a hug I felt slightly unsure, what if she had chosen Edward over me, I would have been devastated if she had, my world crashed from me.

"Rose, ROSE!" She yelled getting me out of my own mind.

"Rose, I'm your mate, yours, not his and you are mine, I think I would have loved you even if you weren't my mate, I mean look at you, you are a supermodel looks wise!" She said and kissed me suddenly, clearly putting in all her love and emotion.

I kissed back and smiled, glad my insecurities were uncalled for and that I had my mate, my Bella and she wasn't going anywhere.

"Bella are you hungry?" Esme called and I growled, taking away my time with my mate, Bella on the other hand had transformed into a majestic cat, her fur the same as her hair colour, She growled loudly, clearly feeling the same as me.

Alice came sprinting into the room and gawked at Bella only bought out of her daze by my growl.

"CARLISLE I KNOW WHAT MADE THE NOISE!" Alice yelled, smiling at Bella who was contently rubbing herself against my leg, purring as I stroked her fur happily, smiling now.

Carlisle walked in and grinned. "I knew I recognised the smell!" He exclaimed. "Bella could you come see me once you have changed back, I would like to converse about your clan." He said softly before quickly leaving the room with Alice in tow.

I looked at Bella and smirked. "I've always wanted a cat." I said softly only to stare as Bella turned back to her human self, completely stark naked, she blushed brightly and covered herself up, I couldn't make myself move, all I could see in my mind eye was her in her gloriously naked form.

"Rose, can I have some clothes please?" She asked softly, her voice squeaky.

"Oh right!" I said quickly, I would of blushed if I had the ability to, I sprinted off and grabbed some of my clothes, a pair of shorts that Carlisle had bought me when I thought surfing would be a good way to spent my tiny and a simple t-shirt, knowing fully well it would swamp Bella, I was taller it was obvious, I came back and handed her the clothes before leaving the room to give her privacy.

"Pervert." I heard Alice say from downstairs as I started to debate on whether or not to walk in and help her, I growled softly and settled against the wall.

I looked up as Bella came out and laughed, she looked like a child in hand me downs, her pout caused me to stop laughing instantly and I hugged her close.

"Sorry sweetie, but you look so cute and innocent." I whispered.

She growled and pouted, I grinned and kissed her lips before leading her downstairs, for her to talk to Carlisle, with me in the room of course, I wasn't letting them near my mate without me there, no way.


	2. Surprise inside

**Guess whos back, aloha xD, well, I said I would update so here you go, I got well into writing it as Futa, and well um this chapter is a little bit mature, language and um actions, first time writing this kind of thing actually, hope I did okay and Good to be back.**

As we sat down, I gave Carlisle and warning look, as if to tell him to back off, not to take my mate, although I knew it was irrational to fear this but it didn't matter.

"So Bella, what are you in definition?" He asked, sitting down in a chair in front of us both.

"Were cat, I presume like a house cat but a lot larger, I stand to Rose's hips in cat form." Bella explained, biting her bottom lip.

"So Clan?" He asked, I guess he was making them small to not anger either of us.

"Protego entia non hominis, or in English protect the beings not of man, the supernatural protectors in theory although my clan hasn't existed for thirty two years, after the Volturi betrayed us, killing them in one strike after we looked after them from the start of their existence! My mother and father as well as my closest family were killed and I had to be raised by my cousins in America, rather than Jolly old England, Sorry Rose I couldn't tell you yet." She said her anger clear but as she finished she looked at me with tears in her eyes and I had to hug her close.

"I remember your clan from the time I spent with the volturi, why they would betray them, I would not know, but I promise you we are nothing like them, but Bella I must ask you, why come to Forks and I know this will be very rude but your age." Carlisle said and bowed his head.

"I'm forty two, frozen at eighteen and I need a change, my cousins sensed I was an Alpha when I was a child and could not have her new husband challenged so gave me the choice to move on my own, it's usually not seen in my clan but she decided it was what I needed, It was, I got to meet Rose which is the best thing to happen for me." Bella murmured, nuzzling my neck.

"Alright then, for now you are always welcome in my home and you are now one of the family." He said, his arms spread wide, grinning, Bella smiled and hugged him before returning to my arms, I nodded at my father figure before taking Bella to my room, to settle down from the unveiling of her past, or her family's past at the least.

As soon as I closed the door, she burst into tears, I've not seen emotion such as this since I was human myself, so I was confused at what to do, I decided just to hold her as she cried.

"Sorry." She murmured, wiping her eyes against her arm.

"Nothing to be sorry about, you are allowed to get upset." I said smiling and kissing her cheek, she moved her face at the last moment and placed her lips on my mine, causing me to grin as we kissed.

As she pulled away she winked. "Kiss me properly at least." She whispered, smiling, kissing me again, I'm not going to object to affection from my mate, not at all.

Bella yawned as we pulled away again, I smiled and pulled her to the bed. "You are tired are you not?" I asked softly.

"No…" She said pouting but her yawning gave the game away.

"I shall retrieve you some night clothes." I said softly, grabbing a top and a pair of shorts for her before leaving the room again for her to change.

"Still a pervert." Alice whispered as she walked past grinning, I growled and I heard her giggling as she ran.

I heard Bella approach the door and open it before I felt her arms wrapped round my stomach, I smiled.

"Hi." She whispered into my back.

"Hello sweetie, time for bed?" I asked with a smile, turning and kissing her forehead as she nodded and followed her to my bed, I was thankful I had gotten one to relax on, as we crawled in, she wrapped her body around mine, getting herself comfortable before I heard and felt her breathing steady as she fell asleep.

The night was boring, I had to get out of her grip after I was sure she was asleep, it's just not entertaining watching her sleep so I decided to grab a book to read, as I noticed whenever I got close to the door of my bedroom, she growled, as if she was telling me not to leave.

The book I had picked up was an old classic, Frankenstein, one I enjoyed for some reason, I smirked as I heard Bella mumble.

"Mmm Rose, no ears sensitive." She mumbled a few times, and I smirked, ammunition for next time if she ever wanted to play, or be mean to me, or even if I just wanted her to submit.

I sighed and waited the five hours it took her to wake, reading several books in that time, and getting changed into a short pleated skirt and a random t-shirt, she stretched like a cat as she woke, well I suppose she is one, before smiling at me and bounding over, jumping onto my lap.

"Morning." She whispered before capturing my lips in hers, I smirked, I liked it when she woke like this.

"Good morning, do you know you sleep talk?" I said smirking as we broke the kiss.

Her face turned bright red and I had to stop myself from embarrassing her further to see if she blushed more.

"What did I say?" She groaned as she pressed her face into my hair.

"Hmm not telling but it wasn't anything too embarrassing, and I won't tell anyone who didn't hear you of it." I said, kissing her cheek, calming her.

"Still…" She murmured, pouting before I silenced her by kissing her with a smirk, best way to silence them.

"Mmm?" she murmured again my lips from shock before relaxing into the kiss, her arms round my neck, getting comfortable on the chair.

I sniffed the air and groaned as I smelt her arousal, It was too early for that and I had to keep control from just taking her, fuck the consequences, my eyes I knew must of turned black, but at the moment with my eyelids closed, I couldn't scare her, well at least until I either finished kissing her or opened my eyes.

She pulled away and I opened my eyes, only to hear her gasp, rubbing my cheek.

"Hungry or not?" She asked.

"Not." I said smirking, before continuing. "Let's just say I had the same reaction to what you had, or well your reaction caused my reaction." I said, chuckling softly as she blushed beetroot red.

"Rosalie! Stop being mean to the kitty!" Alice yelled through the door before walking to her room, I growled only to smirk as Bella hugged me to calm me.

"Kitty is being mean to me Alice! Smelling so good." I yelled smirking at a now pouting Bella, only for Alice to walk in grabbing Bella and pulling her out of the room giggling, only for me to growl.

"I'm borrowing her Rose, you can't eat her, and both ways you pervert." Alice yelled laughing with her chime like giggle.

"DAMN IT ALICE!" I yelled only to sprint in the direction of Alice's room as I heard a loud growl from Bella.

As I arrived in the room I saw what was the problem, dickward was growling back at Bella, clearly he had tried claiming her again, I walked in and smirked only to look at Bella with wide eyes as she tackled me to the ground in her cat form and somehow got me to my hand and knees and started to hump me like an animal, problem being there was something fucking hard pushing at my panties every time which shouldn't be there.

"Alice what the fuck is hitting my pussy!?" I exclaimed, never one to hold back my words, especially when I'm being humped by my mate in cat form.

"Um Bella's penis." She mumbled before sprinting out the room to get Carlisle, from the yells as she left.

"But my mate is female, I mean she had no cock when I saw her naked…" I murmured loudly.

"Fuck off Edward it is clear she is my mate, she's not fucking you on the ground now is she?" I growled before groaning as Bella started to push harder, picking up speed, biting the back of my neck to hold me still, I presume.

Carlisle ran in and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Stop her please Carlisle!" I grunted.

"I can't Rosalie, she'll only stop once she has mated successfully, and her aim is to impregnate you." He said softly, kneeling to look into my eyes.

"Vampire, not able to make babies remember!" I growled.

"Well yes but just let her have her way then when she is in her human form, we can asked questions." He said softly, kissing my forehead before looking at me shocked as I cried out.

"She just bit me!" I yelped.

Alice giggled before quickly running to my side with some scissors and cutting my underwear, clearly something Carlisle had told her to.

"Sorry Rose she will only let females close to you." He whispered before grabbing Edward and dragging him out of the room, Alice skipping after them.

"Oh fuck!" I yelled as I felt Bella align herself with me before slamming into me, humping without any problem or barrier now, a small happy growl escaping her, she started going faster, her dick must be huge the way it feels inside me, I groaned, It felt good, I have to admit that.

I felt something happen to her dick, like spines detaching themselves and holding onto my pussy, it actually almost made me cum, even though she couldn't move as much it felt so good!

She grunted and bit me again and that sent me spiralling, I cried out as I came, truly astonished by that fact.

She roared and came and I felt her fill me with warm cum, which contrasted to my temperature before I felt her lick my neck, where she had bitten before pulling out of me, I collapsed to the floor and felt a very human body lay on top of me before I heard snoring, clearly fucking and shifting took it out of her.

I managed to slip out from underneath her and placed her gently to the ground looking at her, my eyes travelling to her waist and her penis.

"Wow, that's at least 8 inches!" I murmured, shivering softly at the thought of when she was in cat form it would have been bigger and hairy.

Two hours later, Bella started to stir, I had already covered her up, I had gotten some of Jaspers boxers and shorts so that she wasn't uncomfortable before grabbing her a t-shirt and bra, I hummed softly, bored from waiting.

"Rosalie." She murmured as she looked over to me, smiling before blushing as she remembered what had happened. "I'm so sorry!" She yelled, shaking, clearly close to tears.

"Sweetie, it's alright, Dickward tried to claim you so you went primal, and I walked in and your lust filled and you just had to fuck me, I mean I know I'm drop dead gorgeous." I said smiling, trying to make her giggle.

Which worked and she soon was rolling on the floor, she got up and looked down at her dick, curiously touching it.

"Sweetie do you know why you have that?" I asked softly.

"To get you pregnant, I'll have it forever now, I'm your mate, and I change for you." She murmured, shrugging, getting dressed.

"But I'm a vampire, I can't get pregnant."

"Oh I can get you pregnant, my cousin's mate is female and a vampire and they have two children together."

"We can have a baby…" I asked, wishing I could cry, as I felt tears of happiness build, never to fall.

"Mhmm." Bella murmured getting dressed before hugging me with a smile.

"Good tears?" She asked, noticing the tears in my eyes.

"Very good, I thought being changed would mean I couldn't have a baby." I murmured.

"I'm glad I can give my mate the chance." She purred, nuzzling my neck.

"Well we better go see Carlisle sweetie." I said quietly, standing and taking her hand, leading her to Carlisle's office, knowing he would want an explanation of why Bella now had a penis.

**Bella: *sprints away.***

**Lots of female vampires following her.**

**Rose: Who'd you tell alice.**

**Alice: Denali, irish coven, I couldnt help it. *smiles sweetly.***

**Well review whilst I save Alice from Rose.**


	3. Explanations

**Hi, sorry for the long wait, I have no excuse except laziness :), anyways thank you so much for the lovely reviews they made me happy, now on with the chapter, which is a little short sorry, just wanted to get it done xD.**

**Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyers.**

**This Idea belongs to me xD.**

Carlisle sat at his desk and smiled as we entered, I sat down and Bella sat beside me, looking at her shoes.

"Well let's discuss your extra appendage." He murmured, smiling.

"I have it so I can make Rose pregnant." Bella muttered.

"But she's a vampire dear." He muttered as he grabbed a book to write notes in.

"My kind are able to impregnate their mates, so I can make Rose pregnant with my young." Bella said grinning brightly.

"Fascinating, and you can do this to any one?" He queried and a small growl escaped me as I imagined Bella having sex with someone other than me.

"Hmm yes, any female I could get pregnant, for example if I slept with Alice, I could fertilise her with my young as well, not that I would." She murmured, rubbing my arm gently.

"Now is it common for an appendage such as yours to appear when challenged?" Carlisle asked and I frowned.

"Only when someone tries to take advantage of me, i.e. when Edward tried to force himself on me and in his words, 'give me the thing I needed to be straight.' So in other words fuck me straight." She murmured, shrugging.

I stood and stormed out of the room, ready to rip this fucker's dick off, how dare he try to force himself on a woman, it struck a sore memory in me, I stormed into his room and grabbed him by his throat, slamming him into the wall.

"How dare you try to rape Bella!?" I yelled into his face, slamming his head hard into the wall.

Jasper ran in and tried to push calm vibes into me, until I growled at him. "Don't even fucking try Jasper, this fucker needs to pay!" I screamed, punching Edward repeatedly in the face, creating cracks in his face, until I was tackled to the floor by Edward, who snarled at me.

"She needs a penis inside her to make her pure, to get your dirty influence out of her mind!" He growled only to growl as I kicked him as hard as I could between the legs.

Bella grabbed me from behind before I could do any more damage, I snapped my teeth at her, before realising who she was.

"Rose, sweetie, I'm okay, calm down, we need to finish talking to Carlisle, he will explain why he cut off your undies." She whispered into my ear and I nodded letting her lead me away.

As I sat down I saw Carlisle looking at me disapprovingly.

"Don't even defend your golden boy, he was trying to rape her, he deserved that." I growled and he nodded slowly.

"Now I'll explain why I asked Alice to cut away your underwear, simply put, I have met two of Bella's kind, one was mating with its mate as I hunted, I stumbled upon him trying to mate with her, he forced himself through her clothes and caused her injury, I asked a clan leader too and he said once the mating call was upon a werecat, it cannot be revoked, they must satisfy their lust, so I made it less stressful for you and Bella by removing the barrier." He explained and I nodded slowly.

"Now I will be sending away Edward until he can deal with this mating bond." He murmured before smiling his goodbye before picking up the phone.

Bella led me to my bedroom and smiled brightly at me.

She yawned as we entered and stripped down to bra and boxers, causing my eyes to darken as I looked over her.

"Mmm I'm tired Rose, maybe we can have fun when I wake." She murmured.

"Bella, I'm not insisting on us having sex, just rest, we can do it whenever we want honey." I whispered, kissing her cheek.

Bella nodded and smiled before climbing into bed and pulling me with her, I smiled as she nuzzled close and fell asleep quickly.

Alice snuck in after Bella had been sleeping for over an hour.

"How is she?" She asked quietly, coming to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Tired, she tired herself out fucking me." I said bluntly.

"Sorry for not helping you, but Carlisle said Bella could hurt you badly, so I had to back off, I'm sorry Rose, for not protecting her from Edward too." She murmured.

"It's okay Alice, I found out something amazing from it."

"What?"

"Bella can get me pregnant." I said grinning brightly, showing my life long desire to be a mother.

Alice clapped and grinned, before keeping quiet, clearly happy for me, which suited me fine.

"Can she get anyone pregnant or just you?"

"Anyone but I wouldn't be happy anyone else carrying her child." I said frowning at the thought.

"What if Esme asked?" Alice asked and I had to stop myself growling.

"But then Esme would have to fuck Bella, if there was another way then maybe but no, they have to fuck." I muttered, growling.

Alice nodded. "Edward overheard that she can get you pregnant, when she told you, and Carlisle is sending him to the Denali's, so be prepared if he tells Tanya and the others." She muttered, shaking her head.

She stood and smiled before leaving the room without another word, which confused me, causing me to rub my head until I heard Bella laugh softly, and turned to see her wide awake.

"Aren't you meant to be sleeping?" I scolded.

"Mmm my sexy mate was growling and the rumble woke me." She muttered, smirking.

"Sorry." I said as I ran my hand down her cheek gently.

"Don't worry, I'll get some more sleep later, I tend to sleep better during the day anyways." She said with a purr, nuzzling my hand.

I giggled, a rare sound from me, as Bella turned us so she could pin me to the bed, and started to kiss my neck, purrs and gasps escaping my lips, I looked between her legs with difficulty and saw a bulge, which caused me to shiver in delight.

I just wondered how far she would go this time.

**Bella: *Still running.***

**Me: Oh crap well please review while I try to calm baby mad vampires. *gulp.***


End file.
